Scintillators, which convert radiation into visible light, are used as radiation detectors in energy discriminators for discriminating X-rays and γ-rays, and image sensors for acquiring radiation images, or the like. As an example of an arrangement using such a scintillator, there is a scintillator panel, described in International Patent Publication No. WO99/66345 Pamphlet (referred to hereinafter as Document 1), wherein a scintillator is formed on a surface of a substrate made of amorphous carbon, etc.
There is also a distribution type detector, which is described in JP 08-94,758A (referred to hereinafter as Document 2) and is formed by bundling together scintillation fibers that are formed of material of the same quality as a scintillator.